Bad Science 4:  Blast from the Past
by SimonSeville27
Summary: The fourth book of the Bad Science series. When Simon and Jeanette begin to move on with their lives, tragedy strikes their family again. Will those left behind be able to put their lives back together? Can they truly live at all when in constant fear?
1. The Time

**Bad Science 4: Blast from the Past**

A/N: Obviously this is part four to the Bad Science Series. As I said in the previous story, Parts 3-5 are all very related, and form a trilogy within the series. Books 1 and 2 are not irrelevant to the story, and still need to be read for this story to make sense, but unlike most of the books, 3-5 will actually have cliffhangers and leave things completely unanswered between books.

I hope some people are enjoying reading this series as much as I enjoy writing it. Book five is already set and will be out in a few days, but if you have any ideas for future books (or completely different stories/one-shots you'd like me to write) review here or send a pm.

If you haven't read the previous books, this one (unlike some of the others) will make absolutely no sense, so I recommend reading the entire series.

With this book, the Bad Science series is already at 50k words! I'm really proud of this considering I started writing the series only one week ago. Honestly, if I didn't have so much fun writing these stories, I probably would have stopped writing, or at least slowed down, but I can't wait to read the next book myself, which is why they've been coming out so fast.

Okay I'm done with my randomness and I'm going to let you read the book.

**Chapter 1: The Time**

**One year after Jeanette's recovery**

**Eleanor's POV**

Theodore and I spent the next several months after the surgery desperately trying to keep our family together.

Alvin was the worst off of the four. Every day that went by he became more upset at his brother and sister. For him, every day that went by without them admitting it was their alloy, was another day they lied to him about their part in killing his daughter. He quit his work in construction after Bree's passing and started doing odd jobs. Brittany and Alvin had to move into a smaller apartment, and they could barely make ends meet.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hi Brittany, how's everything going?"_

"_Elle, I need to ask you a favor, but you can't tell Alvin."_

"_Sure Britt. What do you need?"_

"_I need a loan. We're already a month behind on our rent, and I don't know where we're going to get this month's check from."_

"_How much do you need to get caught up?"_

"_Well we need several thousand dollars to get caught up, but $500 would get us through this month."_

"_Sure thing Britt. I'm going to talk to Theo about loaning you a little more, but we're students so we don't exactly have a lot left over. I hope you understand."_

"_I know Elle. I just don't know where to turn."_

_-End of Flashback-_

It was so hard for Brittany to ask for money that day. Eventually they couldn't hold everything together any longer. I remember what happened last month. That's when everything became a little harder.

_-Flashback-_

_There was a knock at the door._

"_Elle? Can you get the door?"_

"_Sure Theo."_

_I went to open the door._

"_Hi Brittany."_

"_Hi Elle. Can I come in for a minute?"_

"_Sure thing. What's on your mind?"_

"_I know Theo already said he wouldn't but do you think you could ask him about the concert again?"_

"_Britt, you know how the two of us feel."_

"_I know but…"_

"_No but's Britt. I would do anything to help you, but doing a concert without Jean and Simon is out of the question. How bad is it?"_

"_Really bad. I haven't told Alvie yet but we're not going to have a place to live next month."_

"_If you want you can…"_

"_I couldn't. You two are going through enough."_

"_Brittany. You're family. I love you."_

"_But."_

"_No Brittany, I mean it. You don't really have a choice."_

"_Isn't it going to be a little crowded having four people living in a one bedroom apartment?"_

"_It will, but I never mind being crowded with family."_

"_Thanks Elle."_

"_There is one thing though."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I'm not going to shut them out just because you are here."_

"_Shut who…"_

"_You know what I mean. You are welcome to come and live with us, but that doesn't make Jean and Simon any less welcome here."_

"_I know. I'll talk to Alvin, but I really don't think we have a choice."_

"_It will all work out Britt. We've been through much worse together."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Of course, Jean and Simon didn't have it much better.

_-Flashback-_

_I picked up the phone and called Jeanette._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Jean, it's Eleanor."_

"_Hi Elle"_

"_I wanted to give you and Simon a heads up, Brittany and Alvin are moving in with us for a while. I just thought you'd like to know in case you stop by."_

"_Is it that bad?"_

"_Yeah. It is."_

"_Maybe Simon and I could…"_

"_No. If they want to ask you for money, they need to ask. I'm not going to cover it up. Not again."_

"_But it worked last time."_

"_That was $500, this is a lot more."_

"_How's culinary school?"_

"_Well we're halfway through. It's a lot more work than I thought it would be, but I'm enjoying it. Maybe you can come over for dinner and sample my homework."_

"_I'd like that. What are you and Theodore planning on doing next year when you're finished?"_

"_If we can get a loan, we want to open up a restaurant. If not, we'll find jobs as chefs until we can get a loan."_

"_How are you doing?_

"_Okay. I have tons of work at Stanford, and they delayed the trial again, plus I'm still going through physical therapy, so it's not easy."_

"_They delayed the trial again? When are they finally going to put that creep in prison?"_

"_I don't know Elle. Everything's been a nightmare ever since we were kidnapped. I want it over with so bad."_

"_I know. If you ever need me and Theo to babysit we'd be happy to do it."_

"_Speaking of children, are you and Theo?"_

"_Not yet. If it doesn't happen soon, I think we may adopt."_

"_Well good luck. Simon was talking about the music yesterday. He misses the concerts."_

"_So do we Jean. Britt and Alvin will move past this someday. They'll realize it wasn't your alloy."_

"_I don't know Elle. I'm starting to doubt it. I've looked at the evidence and it's pretty strong. I can't think of any other explanation. Our alloy matches what was found at all three scenes."_

"_Have they filed any charges?"_

"_Not yet. I think they are waiting until after we testify at the trial."_

"_Or it could be that they aren't going to."_

"_I hope so. Actually I do want to take you up on your offer. Do you think we can come over for dinner tonight? Simon and I are going to be in the area and I'd love to see you."_

"_On one condition."_

"_What?"_

"_Bring my nephew with you. It's been two weeks since I've seen him."_

"_Of course."_

_-End of Flashback-_

I felt a little bad about what I did when they came over, but I thought it would work. I thought if we just, well I thought they could move on.

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh Brittany, I forgot to tell you that I have someone coming over for dinner today."_

"_No problem. Alvin has a job interview this afternoon so the two of us will be a little late getting home."_

"_That's fine. What's the job?"_

"_It's a supervisor job at a record company. Apparently, someone still knows who we are."_

"_That's amazing!"_

"_I just hope he gets the job. He's been getting depressed."_

_A few hours later. There was a knock at the door._

"_Hi Jean!"_

"_Hi Elle. Long time no see."_

"_Where's Simon and Brian?"_

"_They're coming. Simon wanted to wait a minute in case Alvin was still here."_

"_It isn't that bad between them is it?"_

"_Yeah. Simon wants to make up with him so bad, but Alvin is still too upset. It's a good thing we decided to come over on a day they were going to be gone all night isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, real great."_

"_Oh no Elle you didn't?"_

"_Well…"_

_Simon walked up and hugged me. "So I take it the coast is clear?"_

"_Yeah come on in."_

_Simon looked into the kitchen. "Hi Theo!"_

"_Simon! It's been too long. Give me a hug!"_

"_How's Alvin doing?"_

"_He's been sad lately, but I think today will cheer him up?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He had a job interview with a record company this afternoon. That's why he isn't here yet."_

"_Wait. He's coming back."_

"_Shoot. Me and my big mouth."_

_Simon walked into the living room._

"_Jean we're leaving, they're trying to trick us into seeing Alvin."_

_Jeanette looked at him, "I know."_

"_It's just going to upset him. We need to go before…"_

_The door opened._

_Alvin looked at his ex-brother standing in the living room. "Elle, if this is who you consider friends, you need to get better company."_

_Brittany walked in behind Alvin. "Oh Elle? How could you do this?"_

"_I just thought."_

_Simon and Jeanette stood up. "It's okay we're leaving."_

"_Good." Alvin said._

_Simon walked into the bedroom and grabbed Brian._

"_Bye Theo, it was nice seeing you!"_

_With that the three left._

"_I'm sorry Brittany."_

"_It's okay Elle."_

"_No it isn't" Alvin interrupted. "Just because we have to live here, doesn't give them the right."_

_Brittany turned around, "Alvin stop it. They can have whoever they want over for dinner. This isn't our house, it is there's."_

_-End of Flashback-_

**Theodore's POV**

**One year later**

The next few months after Elle's stunt went a little better. Alvin got his job and was able to move back into his own apartment. As much as I loved having Alvin there, having him gone meant that I could finally start having Simon over again.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hi Simon."_

"_Hi Theo. Something smells good."_

"_Thanks. I made us lunch."_

"_Good I'm starving."_

"_How's everything going?"_

"_Good. It looks like we are finally going to get to testify at that trial in a few months."_

"_Well it will be nice when that's over with."_

"_I know. How's Eleanor doing?"_

"_Not too good. We've been trying for over two years, and we still aren't pregnant. I haven't told her yet, but I'm going to take her down to the adoption center next month. She needs to accept the fact that we aren't going to have a child on our own."_

"_That's too bad."_

"_I know. I don't really understand why we didn't go a year ago. I know she wanted to have her own child, but this will be just as good."_

"_I think I understand."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_All our lives we've been looked at a little different. We're chipmunks not humans. I think she's concerned that if you adopt, people won't think positively of a human raised by a chipmunk."_

"_Do you really think that's what it is?"_

"_Yeah. I do."_

"_But we were raised by humans?"_

"_I know, but it wasn't always easy for us. I remember Alvin chasing a few bullies away from you from time to time."_

"_I know. Well maybe I'll give it a few more months, but eventually we have to move on."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Simon was doing much better that year. He was halfway through college and more importantly, Jeanette was completely recovered from the incident. It was great when Jeanette didn't have to go to physical therapy anymore, because now she gets to spend more time with her two year old.

Actually we ended up moving recently too. We decided to move to San Jose. Since we had finished the culinary program, we decided to move closer to everyone else.

As far as good news goes, Elle and I were the champions. Jeanette and Simon were so happy for us last week when we told them.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hi Jeanette, it's Elle."_

"_Oh hi Elle, what's going on?"_

"_Can you and Simon meet us for dinner today?"_

"_Sure. At your house?"_

"_No. Not today. I want to eat out. Meet us at our house, and we'll go to the restaurant from there."_

"_Okay Elle, whatever you want."_

_A few hours later they pulled up to the restaurant._

_Simon looked at me, "You know guys, we can go somewhere a little nicer if you want? We can afford it."_

"_No. This is the best place on Earth to be."_

_Simon was confused, "Well it doesn't look like much from the outside, but you know food. I guess it must be good."_

_They went inside and were immediately escorted to their table._

_Jeanette looked at Elle, "You two must come here a lot. They acted like you own the place."_

"_We do. We just got the loan and bought it!"_

"_Oh Elle that's wonderful!"_

_I looked up, "We have a little fixing up to do, as Simon noticed, but the important thing is we finally have our restaurant."_

_We had dinner and talked for a few more hours._

"_Well Theo, you are definitely right, this is the best place on Earth."_

_I smiled, "Well just make sure to tell your friends."_

"_Of course, Theo."_

_-End of Flashback-_

We still aren't pregnant, but opening up our restaurant let us forget about that for a while. Even though Simon and Alvin are still fighting, everything is finally starting to look better.


	2. The Angst

**Chapter 2: The Angst**

**One month later**

Jeanette and Simon were finally getting it over with. They were finally testifying at the mob boss's trial. They weren't looking forward to reliving that time, but they were just glad that they could put it past them.

Because of Jeanette's injuries, and the threats made against the two of them, the court extended a very rarely used courtesy. They allowed them to testify remotely, over a video feed, from a courthouse in their area, so they did not have to travel down to Los Angeles, where the trial was being held.

Eleanor and Theodore were busy with the restaurant, so they couldn't babysit that day. Instead, they decided to bring him to the courthouse.

When they arrived at the courthouse, they parked and walked in the door, knowing that the worst of their lives was finally behind them.

**Simon's POV**

We were walking into the courthouse when I heard a tire screech. I was holding Brian, and he started to cry at the sound. Jeanette and I turned around to see what happened. Suddenly, the car started to slow down, and a gun came out of the window. I couldn't believe it. I turned around to protect Brian, when I heard a shot ring out. I was hit. I was shot in the back, and could feel the bullet go through me. I looked down, and blood was dripping from my shoulder on to my child. I fell to the ground. As I laid there, not able to hear, I heard one final sound before falling asleep. I heard another gunshot. Then I saw Jeanette fall to the ground. She was shot in the chest. We both stayed motionless on the ground, not knowing if the other was alive. I couldn't help but remember.

_-Flashback (From Bad Science: Family Bonds)-_

"_Dr. Straverski, you are more than a doctor, you are my professor and a friend. I know you aren't on the case, but I feel like I'm not being told something. Is my wife going to be okay?"_

_Dr. Straverski put his hand on Simon's shoulder. "Her doctor didn't want to tell you this until after we knew about your son. Your wife won't be able to have any more children, and she will need regular medical treatment. She is weaker than she used to be, and if she is injured badly again, at least for the next few years, I don't see how she will pull through. For now, she will live. But she needs to take life slow."_

_-End of Flashback-_

I couldn't help but think that I was going to lose Jeanette. I couldn't bend my head down to see if our son was alive. My life was coming to an end before my eyes.

A few minutes later I could feel myself being picked up. At first, I thought I had died and was leaving my body, then I began to see that it was my body being raised. I was being put into an ambulance. I saw Jeanette on the ground. There was a large pool of blood all around her. I couldn't tell how much of it was mine and how much of it was hers, but I had a horrible feeling that I wouldn't see her again. I had a horrible feeling that one of us would not make it to the hospital.


	3. The Dream

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

**Simon's POV**

Suddenly I woke up. I felt like I had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. I immediately pulled down the collar of my shirt, to reveal that my shoulder had not been wounded. I was relieved; it had only been a dream. I never felt quite like I did when I woke up. I felt that the surroundings were familiar, but they didn't seem to be my home. I was a little tired and confused, so I dismissed the sensation.

A few minutes later, I saw Theodore walk into my bedroom. "He's awake Elle!"

I was baffled. Where did Theodore get off walking into my house in the middle of the day when I was sleeping and coming into my bedroom? What if Jean and I were making love? Then it occurred to me. Jean wasn't there and I wasn't home.

Eleanor walked into the room. "We thought we lost you there for a moment Simon."

"What are you talking about Eleanor?"

"You were in a coma."

"You mean it wasn't a dream?"

"No Simon. It really happened. After you were shot, you fell down and hit your head really bad."

"Where's Jean?"

"She's sleeping."

"Is she alive?"

"Yes."

I was relieved.

"How long have I been out? My shoulder is healed, but it feels like it just happened."

Eleanor started to cry. "Two months."

I was shocked. How could two months seem to go by in seconds?

Doctor Straverski walked into the room.

"How are you feeling today, Simon?"

"Confused. I thought you only handled infantile care doctor?"

"Can't a doctor look in on a sick friend?"

"Thank you doctor. Am I well enough to get up?"

"Yes, but be careful, your legs are going to need to get used to the idea of walking again."

"I just want to see Jean."

The doctor became pale.

"What's wrong with my wife doctor?"

"Why don't you come with me Simon?"


	4. The Visit

**Chapter 4: The Visit**

The doctor pulled up a wheel chair, and brought me to Jeanette's room. I wanted to go in, but the doctor wanted to talk first.

"What's wrong doctor. It's just like before, there is something you aren't telling me."

"Like I said the last time Simon, always straight to the point. Your wife has also been in a coma."

"You mean she hit her head too?"

"No. She was shot in the back of the head. It's a very serious injury."

"I saw her get shot. It was in the chest."

"She was shot twice."

"When will she wake up?"

"Simon, your wife is extremely weak. The fact that her body has been able to hold on for two months is beyond medical explanation. Simon, your wife is not going to be with us much longer. She is going to pass on before she wakes up."

"That can't be."

"I'm very sorry Simon. Every day she gets weaker than the last. We have done everything to keep her alive so that you would see her before she passed on, but we are running out of time. Go in and see your wife Simon, she needs you."

I started to walk in. "Doctor, do you know if my son is okay?"

Doctor Straverski smiled, "Yes he is. He wasn't hurt at all that day, you saved his life. Your brother and sister have been taking care of them while you were asleep."

I went into her room. Her room wasn't like mine. My room seemed more like a home. It had some monitors but was comfortable. This room was different. Jean was hooked up to dozens of machines. The layout of the room was the same, but all of the furniture was blocked from view by equipment.

"Hi Jean. I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm going to sit here and talk to you for a while. I want you to know that I will always love you. I'm going to be honest with you. You don't look good. Doctor Straverski doesn't think you are going to make it, but I can't help but think of something Elle told me once. She said our family isn't good at dying. I love you Jean, you're going to pull through this. You have to.

I want you to know something. A few years ago when you were in here, I doubted you. I thought you didn't test the alloy properly, and that is what caused all of this. I want to apologize to you Jean. I should have had more faith in you. I don't know what caused that accident, but I know it wasn't you. I have too much faith in you now.

I'm going to take good care of our son Jean. I love you so much."

For a few minutes, I sat there in silence, holding Jeanette's hand. Then I felt a small grasp on my hand. Doctor Straverski came in at the same time and smiled. He stood in the doorway. Her eyes started to open. I stood up.

"Jean, can you hear me?"

I heard a faint voice, "Simon?"

"I love you Jean."

"I love…"

The voice stopped and a loud single beep began to ring from the monitor, Jeanette's heart had stopped. I began to scream in almost the same high pitched tone as the monitor. The doctor was standing in the doorway so the entire hospital could hear the scream, including my family.

Doctor Straverski ran in and began performing CPR. Nurses ran into the room, "She's in ventricular fibrillation, I need a defibrillator now!"

The nurse approached the doctor with the machine.

"Charging. Clear."

"No response."

"Clear."

"No response."

It went on several more times. "She's gone doctor."

He continued the procedure.

Another doctor walked in. "Doctor stand down. She is gone."

Doctor Straverski continued.

"Doctor. You are to step away from the patient now."

He backed away. "Time of death, 9:15 am."

The nurses and doctors left, but as they left, Doctor Straverski went back in the room and locked the door.

"Simon, I'm not giving up. I'll handle the charge, press down when I tell you."

I ran to the machine.

"Now."

There was no change.

"Now."

Still no change.

"Now."

Nothing. Even I had given up hope.

"Now."

I heard the door to the room being unlocked by security.

"Now."

They came in and the security guard put his hands on Doctor Straverski's shoulder.

"Now."

Doctor Straverski began crying.

He let out what final "Now."

I pushed down and began crying. Then I heard it. "Beep. Beep. Beep." She was alive.

I couldn't believe it. Neither could Doctor Straverski, despite the fact that he was the one who refused to give up. Jeanette was back. The other doctors ran in and continued to perform procedures, but she was back. I went out in the hall with my friend.

"I don't know how to thank you Doctor Straverski."

"Simon, I have no idea why I did that. I heard what you said to her when she was sleeping, about your family not being good at dying. It stuck with me. Your family has been through a lot these past few years, and I was not about to let her leave us this soon."

"Is she going to pull through?"

"I don't know. She's still just as weak as she was before. I don't know if this will give her minutes, hours, days or years, all I know is it gave her more time, and that is enough to make it worth it."

I hugged the doctor. "Thank you. You are a great friend and a wonderful doctor."

I went to the waiting room where my family was waiting.

Theodore and Eleanor approached me. "Simon, I am so sorry." Eleanor said.

"What do you mean?"

"The doctor told us that she passed on."

"No she didn't. She's alive. We saved her."

"Simon… She's gone, you have to accept it."

I grabbed them by the arm and brought them to her room. They were shocked, but they could see the monitor from the small window, and knew that she was alive.

"How?"

"I guess she's just not that good at dying Elle?"

"You called me Elle. What's wrong with her?"

"They don't think she has much more time. I want you to call Brittany and let her know that this could be her last chance to see Jeanette."

"But…"

"I know we don't know the future, but Brittany will never forgive herself if she is not here."


	5. The Sister

**Chapter 5: The Sister**

Alvin and Brittany were sitting in their apartment when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Elle."

"Hi Elle. What's going on."

"It's about Simon and Jean."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Please Britt."

"What is it?"

"You know she is in a coma, but what you don't know is that there is a good chance she won't come out of it."

"Stop being dramatic Elle."

"She almost died today."

"What?"

"Her heart stopped. They were able to bring her around, but they don't know how much longer she will…" Eleanor began to cry.

"I can't."

"Don't do this to Jean. She's been punished enough."

Brittany hung up the phone.

"Alvin!"

"What Britt?"

"I'm going to the hospital."

"What for?"

"To see Jean."

"But…"

"She's dying."

"After what she…"

"I don't care. I want to see my sister."

"She's not…"

"Yes she is. You don't have to come, but I am going and you can't stop me."

"Fine."

Brittany arrived at the hospital and saw Simon.

"Hi Simon."

"I knew you would come, Brittany."

"Where is she?"

"Right down the hall, I'll take you there."

They went into the room and sat down by her bed. Brittany started to cry. "I wish I could apologize to her."

"Then why don't you."

She looked down at her. "Jean, I am so sorry that I acted like an idiot. I know you didn't mean to do anything. I am so sorry. Please make it through this. I want us to be a family again." She hugged her sister.

"Brittany, I know that she would have accepted your apology. You need to know that we both understood why you two are upset with us, and we didn't blame you for it in the least."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you Simon."

"I'm going to go out and run an errand. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"First of all, don't leave her by herself for even one second. And also, can you call me if anything happens? I don't like leaving her."

"Of course."

"Thank you Brittany."


	6. The Brother

**Chapter 6: The Brother**

Simon left the hospital in tears. He was too close to losing Jeanette, and was not about to let anything else happen to her. He would protect her, to the very end.

**Simon's POV**

I don't really know why I did it. It wasn't like me. It wasn't something I would do, and I wasn't even sure if I would be able to do it. All I knew is that someone had tried to kill me and Jeanette, and I was not about to let that happen again. I would not let Jeanette leave me. Not like this.

I went into the store and picked out the materials I needed. I approached the checkout area and handed the merchandise to the employee. I heard the door open. To my shock, it was Alvin.

"Simon, I know what you are about to do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, why else would you be here?"

"How did you find me?"

"I saw you come in while I was driving."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know exactly. I still don't want to talk to you, but I don't want to see you throw your life away."

"I'm not throwing my life away, I am protecting it."

I finished checking out and proceeded to take my merchandise outside of the store.

"I just don't understand." Alvin said.

I turned around. "You don't have to."

"So are you just going to find him and knock him off?"

I walked away from the gun store.

"No. I am going to be at Jeanette's side. But if something ever happens again, I want to be prepared. Next time, I will protect her better."

"You don't know that there will be a next time."

"I don't know that there will be a tomorrow. Too much has happened to me since I built that machine five years ago. I'm not lucky enough to live the rest of my life in peace."

"I thought you always used to say you don't know the future."

"No. Jeanette used to say that. But I realize now, she was naïve."

"Si,"

"What Alvin."

"You know I still am mad at you right?"

"I know."

"I can't promise you that I'm going to speak to you again, I just don't want you to do something stupid."

"Aren't you forgetting?"

"What?"

"I'm the smart one. I don't do anything stupid."

"And Si."

"What?"

"Take this."

He handed Simon a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

As Alvin walked off he said, "Something I hope never applies to you."

I unfolded the paper. It was the note from Jeanette.

"_Dear Brittany,_

_As you have probably figured out, this is not a Diary. It is a collection of thoughts I have made for you to read after I pass. I want you to pay special attention to this one. Learn to let go. Just because there is hope, doesn't mean you can cling to it forever. Accept life's challenges. I know this is only a small ways into my book, so you are probably very sad right now. Please don't be. I don't want you to spend your life, wondering if I will walk through the door. You can't live in denial. If someday I come home to you, we will be thankful together, but you can't live life clinging to a fantasy._

_With all my love,_

_Jean_"

I whispered to myself, "You're right Alvin. I hope this never applies to me."


	7. The Check

**Chapter 7: The Check**

Simon returned to the hospital and upon entering, was immediately approached by Doctor Straverski.

"Simon, you need to come with me now."

"Is it Jeanette?"

"She's fine. But I have to talk to you."

"Okay."

The doctor brought him to a room with several other doctors and some men wearing suits.

"Simon, why don't you have a seat?"

One of the men in suits stood up.

"Mr. Seville, we have been talking about your wife, and we feel there is something you need to be made aware of."

Simon sat up extremely concerned.

"This hospital extended every courtesy to you these past two months, because you were both in comas and you had no way of dealing with this problem. However, we cannot do this much longer. This hospital has been made aware that your insurance does not cover the level of medical treatment that your wife is receiving. You have to understand that this is not a decision we want to make for any of our patients. However, your wife's care is very expensive to maintain. This is the second time she has been here where was tried to minimize the costs to your family, however, we cannot continue to pay for her treatment."

"What are you trying to say?"

"She is currently on life support. She is on a ventilator and feeding tube. If the hospital does not have some way of knowing that the costs of her treatment will be paid for within the next week, we will have no choice but to remove life support."

Simon began to shake and cry.

Doctor Straverski went to comfort him. "Simon, I'm going to be handling her care, even though it isn't my specialty, because I have agreed to waive all of my fees. You need to find a way to raise money, a lot of money. If you find a way, I will make sure that they give you time to collect the full amount. I told you I'm not going to give up on her, and that is the truth. She needs you not to give up on her. I know you can find a way to do this."


	8. The Family

**Chapter 8: The Family**

Simon walked out of the room and to his wife. When he entered the room, he saw Eleanor, Theodore, and Brittany circled around her bed, singing to her.

They stopped when he went in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stop you."

"That's okay Simon." Theodore answered.

"What's the matter?" Eleanor asked.

He explained the situation with the debt.

"I don't understand," Theodore replied, "I thought a hospital has to provide care?"

"They only have to stabilize the patient. This type of care is not necessary to provide. They have no evidence that she will recover, so they can't continue it without payment."

Eleanor and Brittany started to cry. Suddenly Brittany stopped. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Simon replied.

"I know Alvin won't help us, but the four of us can put on a concert for Jean."

A voice came from the hall. "Who says I won't."

They all turned around.

"You mean you'll do it?" Simon asked.

"Yes. But only if you promise me two things."

"Anything."

"First of all, you can't expect me to forgive you just because I am helping you out. We are brothers and I have to step in every once in a while, but that doesn't mean I want you in my life."

Simon was upset but understood. "I know Alvin."

"The second thing is that if we do this, and they treat her, you need to read that note. If they have no evidence that she is going to wake up, I need you to do what it says."

"Okay."

Alvin started to walk away and turned around, "Actually, there is a third thing. And I need you to agree or I will not help under any circumstances."

Simon sat up, this sounded serious, "What is it Alvin?"

"I sing lead."


	9. The Confrontation

**Chapter 9: The Confrontation**

The five of them were sitting in the waiting room talking about the arrangements for the concert. Suddenly they were approached by a police officer.

"Sir. I am going to need you to stand up slowly and place your hands on top of your head."

Simon obliged.

"What's going on Simon?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know." Simon answered.

"We received a report that you were seen bringing a firearm into the hospital."

Eleanor answered, "That's ridiculous. Simon would never touch a gun."

Simon held his head down, and Alvin put his hand on Eleanor's shoulders.

The police officer pulled the gun out of Simon's waistband.

"I'm going to have to ask that you come with me."

"Officer, can I talk to you for just one second before we go."

The officer stopped. "What is it?"

"My name is Simon Seville."

The officer recognized the name from television. "You're not going to impress me with that sir. My son was killed in the accident."

Alvin chimed in, "What was his name? I was the foreman."

The officer looked at him, "Stan."

Alvin smiled, "Stan was my supervisor. He was a great man."

"Thank you."

Alvin continued, "Sir, you should know that he died watching and trying to protect my infant daughter from injury. I want to thank you."

The officer started to tear up, "Did you daughter make it?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

He looked at Simon again. "What is it you are trying to tell me?"

"My wife is in that room over there. We were supposed to testify at a mob trial, when we were both shot in front of the courthouse."

"I heard about that. I didn't realize it was you."

"Yes. We were both in comas. I came out of it a few days ago, but she isn't expected to make it."

"What does this have to do with…"

"This is not the first time we have been shot. And, they shot me while I was holding a two year old child in my arms. They wouldn't hesitate to come here to finish the job. That is why I have the gun. Because I won't let anything happen to her. I want to give her a chance to make it."

"Sir I need you to come with me."

"I can't do that. I can't leave her."

The officer grabbed his radio. "Officer needs assistance, floor four."

"Please don't do this."

"Repeat. Officer in need of armed assistance, floor four. 10-4?"

"10-4 assistance is on its way."

He grabbed his radio again, "Confirm entry details for Jeanette Seville?"

A few seconds later a voice answered, "That patient was admitted with a bullet wound to the chest and cranium and is currently in extended care."

The officers arrived. "Sir?"

"I need you to take Mr. Seville here."

The officers grabbed his arms.

"Go bring him to his wife down the hall. They are both to be under 24/7 armed escort until further notice. They are to have every courtesy of this hospital and the staff."

The officer removed the bullets from the weapon and handed the gun back to Simon. "Mr. Seville, don't make me regret this."

"I won't."

The officer looked at the two others officers, "I want you to know that a few years ago, Mr. Seville saved the lives of three police officers, at the cost of severe person injury. I want you to treat him with such respect."

"How did you know that?" Simon asked.

"They don't just say bad things about you on television."

"Thank you."

For the first time, Simon was able to rest easy. He knew that Jeanette was safe.


	10. The Charity

**Chapter 10: The Charity**

The five walked up on stage in front of the crowd. They knew they had lost much of their fame over the past few years, but the crowd was not the size they expected, it was not the size they were used to, it was bigger.

Tens of thousands of people packed into the stadium.

Normally, the Chipmunks and Chipettes would have a spectacular way of opening the show for this size event. Not this time. As Simon walked up to the microphone, the crowd became silent.

"I know that I have become an enemy for many people in the world, and so has my wife. Today is not about that though. Today is bigger than that. This concert, may be the last Chipmunk concert ever. My wife, Jeanette is in the hospital. She is on life support. The money from your tickets, and any other donations you make today, will go to pay her hospital bills. You may notice that there are six microphones on stage. I just want to say, that I know Jeanette cannot be with us here today, but we are waiting for her to return. We are waiting for you Jean. We've prepared a special selection of music in her honor. I ask everybody, to keep Jeanette in your hearts and prayers in the coming weeks. If anybody out there can provide any information as to the identity of the shooter, I ask you to call the police. Thank you."

Simon stepped back to another microphone, and Alvin stood up to the lead mic, just as he did for all those years before. "The last time I sang this song, it was on the happiest day of my life. It was the day of my marriage to Brittany. Today, I sing this in honor of Bree and Jeanette. This if for you."

They began to sing:

"_I say, hey, I be gone today_

_But I be back around the way_

_Seems like everywhere I go_

_The more I see the less I know_

_But I know one thing that I love you_

_I love you, I love you, I love you…"_

They continued to sing a special group of songs for Jeanette including S.O.S., Survivor, Don't Stop Believin', and of course, Stayin' Alive. In every song, whenever Jeanette would have had a line to sing, those words were not sung. As Simon put it, "They are her lyrics and her lyrics alone. The crowd will understand not hearing them tonight."

With a tear, Alvin looked back at Simon, as they prepared to sing the final song.

"_Two three four._

_Tommy used to work on the docks,_

_Unions been on strike he's down on his luck it's tough, so tough._

_Gina works the diner all day, working for her man, she brings home her pay for love, oh for love._

_She says we got to hold on, to what we got, it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We got each other and that's a lot, for love, we'll give it a shot._

_Ohhh, we're half-way there, Oh-oh, living on a prayer, take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

_Ohhh, living on a prayer. On a prayer."_

The crowd grew emotional and cheered as they got through the song, to the point where the audience could hardly even hear the song. When Alvin yelled, "Kick it Simon" The crowd grew silent and listened.

Simon played his solo for Jeanette and cried through every note.

"_We've gotta hold on, ready or not._

_You live for the fight when it's all that you got!_

_Ohh we're half-way there, Oh-ooh living on a prayer, take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

_Ohhh, living on a prayer. Living on prayer. Living on prayer. Living on a prayer._

_Thank you. Good night."_

The five left the stage. As they left, each one left a rose in front of Jeanette's microphone.

In one night, they collected enough money, to pay for Jeanette's past bills, and her bills to come, for several years.

When the concert was over, Brittany and Alvin immediately left, without saying anything to Simon.

Simon approached Eleanor and Theodore, "I don't understand it. How can Alvin do something like that, support us through these things, and then shut me out so quickly afterwards."

Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other.

Theodore said, "I think we can explain, actually Jeanette can explain."

Eleanor looked at Simon, "There was something Jean said about Alvin in her funeral letter,

_Alvin, I know we haven't exactly spent lots of time together, but Simon talked about you enough to where I really did know you. He always warned me about you, he said you always had a trick up your sleeve. But the one thing he always said is that you were reliable. He said that he could count on you to be there through the worst times in life. I know this is a bittersweet day for my sister. Comfort her through her loss, and celebrate your new life._

Alvin wants to be there for you through your tough times, but he is still upset. When he feels you don't need his help anymore, he shuts you out. But when he has to, he is there for you. It's a step towards the two of you making up, but for now he just needs space."


	11. The Brigade

**Chapter 11: The Brigade**

**Simon's POV**

After a few days, I knew what had to be done. I had to do what Jeanette and I were never allowed to do. I needed to testify at that trial. Not only because it was the right thing to do, but because I knew Jeanette and I would both be safer without him on the streets.

This time, I didn't want to hide, that is how Jean had been hurt. This time, I would go to Los Angeles to testify in person. I was getting ready to leave Jean's room when I saw an old friend. Agent O'Hare.

"Simon!"

"Hello Agent O'Hare. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you to your trial. We are not going to let anything happen to you this time."

I looked at Jean, "I only wish I knew she would be safe while I was gone."

"I think I can help with that."

Three officers came in. They were the officers that I had saved in that building. When I saw them, I was shocked. Not just because of who they were, but because of how they came.

The officers came in full tactical gear. Bullet proof vests, helmets, and automatic weapons. Agent O'Hare looked at me.

"Nothing is going to harm Jeanette. If anybody tries to enter this room, they are going to be in the shock of their lives."

Just then the man in a suit from the board room meeting walked into Jeanette's room.

"I'm going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave. This is not a warzone, this is a hospital."

Agent O'Hare looked at him, "I am Agent O'Hare with the FBI. These men are not leaving."

"I will have security remove them if need be."

"I think you will have a tough time with that."

"You aren't going to harm another officer."

"That's not what I meant." Agent O'Hare pointed to the hall.

The officers assigned to the hospital, began to line up against the wall surrounding Jean's room.

The man in the suit walked towards the man that tried to arrest me earlier. "Sergeant, you will lose your job for this. Do you know that?"

Agent O'Hare walked out and handed the sergeant a business card. "If any of these men do lose their job, they know who to call to get a better one."

The man in the suit left.

We started to leave.

"Simon, before we go, hand it over."

"Hand what over?"

"The gun."

I pulled out the gun and handed it to Agent O'Hare. "How did you know?"

"I know how much she means to you. I know you want to protect her. She is under my protection now. You just worry about making sure she gets better."

Before we left, I asked Agent O'Hare one last question. "I have to know why. Why did you go through so much effort?"

"You protected my men. Now my men will protect you. We look out for one another."

"How can I thank you?"

"Testify."


	12. The Questioning

**Chapter 12: The Questioning**

Simon knew that the attempted murder of him and his wife was most likely ordered by the man he was about to testify against. That made it even harder to look into his eyes. As Simon said so many days before, this man was pure evil.

Simon entered the courtroom. He was first questioned by the attorney for the state. He was asked several questions about his personal background before being asked about the incident.

**Simon's POV**

"Where were you born?"

"I don't know. I was abandoned and raised in Los Angeles from an infant."

"How old were you when you first became involved in science?"

"I have been actively involved since elementary school, but in high school I began larger scale projects."

They continued through similar questions until they reached the question that he knew would hinder his credibility, but that he had to answer honestly. This was a question he feared becoming public knowledge, but he had to take a chance.

"What was the invention you created that the defendant asked you to create?"

I answered, "It was a…"

I heard a loud shot. It rang through my ears just as it did before. I felt my chest to see where I had been hit, but I hadn't. I looked up, and saw a man in a red shirt being pulled out of the door. The man I came to testify against was dead.

It was hard to feel sorry for him. It was hard to not be relieved that he couldn't bother me again. Most of all, I was relieved that mine and Jeanette's secret was safe.

Moments after the shot, two FBI agents, yanked me off the stand, while the bailiff did the same to the judge, and we were carried into the judge's chambers for protection.


	13. The Identity

**Chapter 13: The Identity**

**Simon's POV**

I couldn't help but fear who the shooter was. All I saw was a red shirt. Did Alvin do this? Was he trying to protect my secret?

After a few minutes, Agent O'Hare entered the chambers. He, and several other agents, escorted me to a helicopter to be taken back to the hospital.

While in the air, I asked him. "Do you know who the shooter was?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Yes it is."

"You weren't the one who was killed."

"I have gone through too much to believe that it was a coincidence that it happened at the same time I was testifying."

Agent O'Hare paused for a moment. "You're right. It wasn't a coincidence."

I couldn't help but think of Alvin locked away into a cell for the rest of his life, trying to protect me.

"Who was it then?"

"I can't tell you that, but you will know soon enough. Two police officers took him into custody, we should be able to find out when we land."

I stayed silent the rest of the flight. The craft landed on the helipad of the hospital, and I was escorted to Jeanette's floor. When I arrived, there was another police officer there waiting for me.

"Mr. Seville?"

"Yes?"

"I'm with the San Jose Police Department and I've been asked to ask you a few questions about what happened at the courthouse?"

"Okay."

"Did you recognize the shooter?"

"All I saw was a man in a red shirt."

"Did you see the man before he fired his weapon?"

"No."

"I understand you were shot at a few months ago as well?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with this?"

"We believe the same man may have been responsible for both incidents."

I was baffled. Was it Alvin? Did he have that much hatred for me at that time? Was he trying to make amends for that day? "Why would the same person try and prevent me from testifying one day, and then kill the defendant I was testifying against the next?"

"We don't believe he was trying to kill the defendant. Based on the trajectory of the bullet, he was aiming at you. One of the FBI agents tackled him before he fired, and that caused him to move his arm before firing. The fact that the defendant was killed was a coincidence."

"He's in custody now, right?"

"Unfortunately not. He was pulled out of the courtroom by two police officers. We believe they were associates that were wearing stolen uniforms, and then brought him to safety."

"What do you mean stolen? How do you know that?"

"We found the bodies of two officers behind the courthouse. Mr. Seville, we believe your life is in great danger."


	14. The Suspicion

**Chapter 14: The Suspicion**

Police were searching around the state for the person responsible for the shootings. In the meantime, Agent O'Hare was ensuring Simon and Jeanette's protection from further calamity. Simon had to know one thing though; he needed to know if it was his brother. He found it difficult to live with himself, even suspecting that Alvin could be responsible. Nevertheless, he needed reassurance. He found Eleanor.

"Eleanor, I need you to tell me something."

"Sure Simon."

"Where was Alvin today?"

"I don't know."

"It's really important. Any detail of where he was, how long he was gone, or who he was with would help."

"What's this about?"

"You heard about the shooting, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I couldn't see the shooter, but he was wearing a bright red shirt, and he was Alvin's height."

"I can't believe you would think he would do that."

"Elle? I never told anyone this but…" he started shaking.

"What's wrong? I don't like it when you call me Elle?"

"I saw Alvin's car driving down the road when we were shot. I always just assumed it was a similar car or a different car was the shooter, but I can't help but think…"

"It wasn't him. He's your brother."

"He's told me otherwise several times."

"Simon, what would make you think he would want to hurt you?"

"He said do."

"What?"

"When he found out it was my alloy that hurt his daughter, he told me '_Get the hell out of here before I kill you. You did this to her, you murderer. I don't ever want to see you again._' I ignored it because of the moment, but he has never said something like that to me before."

Eleanor started shaking.

"What is it Eleanor?"

"This morning, he was here with Brittany, but he left really early. Brittany said she'd go with him, and he said that she couldn't come, and he had something he needed to handle."

"Are you telling me that?"

"There's more. He didn't say 'I love you' to Britt when he left like he normally does. Instead he said, 'I'll miss you'. Then he started to cry. It was, scary."

A police officer approached Simon.

"Mr. Seville? I need to ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Do you recognize this? It was found near where the shooter was. You need to tell us if you know who it could belong to."

He handed him a photo… of a red baseball cap.


	15. The Investigation

**Chapter 15: The Investigation**

Eleanor and Simon knew that they couldn't make that type of an accusation against their brother without knowing for sure. However, they also knew that Jeanette needed to be safe. So, Simon did something that he knew would break any chance of making amends with his family. He removed Brittany and Alvin's names from the approved visitor list.

Brittany approached the door to Jeanette's room. Brittany had gotten in the habit of eating lunch at the hospital, so she could spend time with her sister. She walked towards the door.

One of the several guards surrounding Jeanette's room approached. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to enter."

"I'm here almost every day. Why can't I go in? Is she okay?"

"Your name isn't on the visitor list?"

"Are you insane? If it isn't on the list, how come I was here yesterday?"

"The family of the patient has asked us to not permit you or your husband to enter Mrs. Seville's room. Now I need to ask you to leave."

She ran to Eleanor. "How could he? She's my sister!"

Eleanor ignored her sister and walked away towards Simon.

Brittany felt confusion and distrust for her brother. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Simon!"

Simon stopped. "I'm not changing my mind."

"I thought you said I was always welcome?"

He turned around. "I can't explain it. I don't know what's going on. For now, just leave."

She grabbed him by the arm. "What is going on?"

He knew he had to tell her. He knew she wasn't involved, and felt she may help them find answers. "I think Alvin did it."

"Did what?"

"I think Alvin is trying to kill me… and Jean."

She slapped Simon in the face. "How could you think that of your brother?"

He turned around. "In the past two years he has disowned me, stopped speaking to me, beat me, and threatened to kill me."

"So that means…"

Simon interrupted. "There's more. I saw his car at the courthouse the day we were shot. I saw a man Alvin's height in a red shirt being pulled off by the two police officers after I was shot at yesterday. And his hat was at the courthouse. And Eleanor heard him say that he would miss you before he left. I can't ignore the possibility."

Brittany was shocked. "Why didn't you come to me?"

Eleanor answered, "We didn't know who to trust."

Brittany held Simon's slouched head up so he could see her, "Simon, I know my husband. He may be mad, but he would never do this to you. Someone is trying to frame him. That's the only explanation."

Just then Brittany received a phone call, "Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Seville?"

"Yes."

"This is your bank. We wanted to confirm a possibly fraudulent transaction that was made yesterday."

"What was it?"

"An airline ticket from San Jose to Los Angeles. Did you purchase that ticket?"

Brittany got a lump in her throat, "I think my husband did."

She hung up. "He was in L.A. I know my husband didn't do this. I know there is an explanation. I will help the two of you, but only because I want to prove he is innocent."


	16. The Decision Making

**Chapter 16: The Decision Making**

Doctor Straverski walked down the hall towards Simon.

"What is it doctor?"

"Simon, why don't we sit for a minute?"

Simon went to sit down. "Doctor, you can do this same routine every time something bad happens. It doesn't change the fact that you have to tell me."

"We just did another examination of your wife, and it isn't looking good."

"What's wrong?"

"We're not getting any responsiveness from her at all anymore. She's in an extremely deep coma."

"What does that mean?"

"She's been out for close to four months now Simon. She's gone into cardiac arrest three times already. Her chances of recovery are not good."

"Is she ever going to wake up?"

"I can't tell you for sure Simon. Every day that goes by the risk that she won't wake up increases. You need to start making some decisions."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't spend the rest of your life doing charity concerts to pay her medical bills. You can't spend the rest of your life crying on the side of her bed. You've already missed this entire semester of classes. Because of your coma, Stanford is letting it go, and they are allowing you to re-enroll for classes next semester. I even talked them into allowing you to keep your financial aid money. Classes are starting in a month for next semester, and if you aren't in class, you will lose your seat. That means that you lose your only income. I'm not saying you need to take her off life support, but you need to move on with your life."

Simon started to cry, "I can't go back now. It's too soon. I need to spend more time with her."

"Simon, if I can arrange it so you can stay here during the spring semester, will you promise me that you will go back next fall?"

"Absolutely."

"Well then I think I might just have an internship opening. Let's say in the long-term care area of the hospital? Do you happen to know of anybody that's interested?"

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you're going to be working hard if I'm going to give you an A."

As the doctor left, Simon became more upset. His wife may never recover from her injuries, and it may have been his own brother that pulled the trigger.


	17. The Reliance

**Chapter 17: The Reliance**

Simon was sitting in Jeanette's room feeding Brian when Eleanor and Brittany walked in.

"Simon, we need to talk."

"Sure thing Eleanor, what is it?"

Brittany pulled out her purse. "I found this in our house." She pulled out a handgun.

Eleanor added, "I checked the registration, and he bought the gun the night before you and Jean were… well… shot at."

"Are you telling me that…"

"There's more." Brittany added. "I was talking to one of the police officers and he mentioned that they were extremely confused about how you got shot the first time."

"What did they mean by that?" Simon asked.

"That's what I asked him. He said that absolutely nobody knew that you two were testifying remotely at that courthouse. They have no idea how that person was able to find you. But we both know Alvin…"

"I know." Simon looked at his son. "He didn't do it."

"How can you say that after…" Eleanor was interrupted.

"He didn't do it. I was holding Brian."

Brittany sat down next to him, "When Brian needed the transplant, he said that he didn't consider him his nephew. I don't want to believe it either but…" She was also cut off.

"It's Bree. It's all he has left of her. I know Alvin. I know he has a bad temper, and I know that he has a tendency to not think things through. I might be able to picture him getting angry enough to kill me. I may be able to even picture him being able to kill Jean. But I can't picture him killing a child, especially not one that has Bree's heart. He wouldn't do that to Bree."

"So what do we do now?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I shouldn't have even involved you two. I don't need Alvin turning against anybody else. Brittany, I need you to go back to Alvin. Stop speaking to me again. He is your husband, and he is hurting. He doesn't want to have anything to do with me, and you should support him in that. Someday he'll tell you what he did or didn't do. Until then, let it go. Eleanor, I shouldn't have involved you in the first place. The four of us have done nothing but put you and Theo in the middle of all our battles. Go back to the restaurant. You've been great to me through all of this, but you need to go back to your life. I've kept you coming here, listening to me rant and cry for months. I don't need you anymore, Theodore does."

"What are you going to do?" Eleanor asked.

"Wait."

Eleanor stood up, "This is ridiculous. Your brother might be trying to kill you, and you are just going to sit here and wait for him to pull the trigger?"

Brittany put her hand on Eleanor's shoulder, "Simon is right. He wouldn't hurt Brian. He asks about Brian a lot. He cares. I know Alvin is up to something, and I know he is involved to some level, but he didn't pull the trigger. He's not a murderer. He may hold a grudge, he may have an attitude, but he loves all of you, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Eleanor pulled away. "I'm not going to leave you Simon… you're family and I want to protect you."

Simon stood up. "I think I just figured it all out."

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"Protect me. All we know is that he was at both incidents and we know he had a gun with him. That doesn't prove anything."

"You're kidding, right?" Eleanor added.

"Brittany, let me see that gun."

She handed Simon the gun.

"When I was shot, it went completely through my shoulder. The car was over ten feet away. This gun is too small. There's no way that it would have gone through with this gun."

"So then what happened?" Brittany asked.

"Don't you get it? He wasn't trying to kill me, he was trying to protect me. He was the foreman of the construction site where the accident took place. He knows a lot of people that want to see me dead. He must have found out somebody was planning something. He may have even accidently told someone that I would be at the courthouse. Whatever it was, he decided to protect me."

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Eleanor asked.

"He doesn't want to admit that he still cares for one." Simon answered.

"And he knows I wouldn't have let him do it." Brittany added.

Simon looked up at Brittany, "See Brittany, you do have a great husband."


	18. The Wait

**Chapter 18: The Wait**

**Two months later**

**Simon's POV**

Time went by slowly for me ever since the shooting. One of the things that helped most with those months is the fact that I was an intern instead of a visitor. It was nice to be able to do things for Jean, and work next to her doctors instead of just sitting by her bedside. The truth was though, this had little to do with medicine anymore. It wasn't about the quality of her care, it was about the wait. That was all we could do. Wait.

Theodore came over to comfort me. He was always good at that. He would bring me lunch, and talk to me. Sometimes I would just tell him about my day, and pretend that I was sitting at home telling Jean. It wasn't an easy time.

"Hi Simon."

"Hi Theodore."

"Simon, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but what is it exactly you are trying to do?"

"What do you mean Theo?"

"I'm not that great at science, so maybe you can explain it."

"Sure Theo, what is it?"

"How is it that crying next to someone's bed is going to bring them out of a coma? I always thought they would just wake up?"

"I know Theo. I know that I'm not achieving much by being here, but I just can't stand the idea of leaving her."

"I know what you mean. If it was Elle in here, I would probably do the same thing. I just don't like seeing you like this. How long can a person stay in a coma?"

"Honestly, the doctors think it will last forever."

"Then are you going to stay here forever? Are you ever going to go back to school?"

"Eventually, but it's hard."

"I know. When Bree was in the hospital, she didn't have the possibility of waking up. Jean does. And I know that's what's making it hard. The fact that you know that the day you move on may be the day she wakes up, and doesn't see you next to her. I just want you to know, that you can't cling to hope for ever."

"You know Theo, you're the second person that has told me that recently."

"Who else did?"

I pulled out the paper had been given to me by Alvin months earlier. "Jean did."


	19. The Next Step

**Chapter 19: The Next Step**

**Six months later**

**Simon's POV**

Eleanor and Theodore came over for this day, it was a big day.

The three went to Jeanette's bedside and I began to talk. "Hi Jean. I know you can't hear me but I want to talk to you. I'm not going to be coming around much anymore. I made a promise to the doctor that I would go back to classes in the fall. They start next week. I know that you probably don't realize this, but as of today, it's been a year since you went to sleep. I know you'll be with us again someday, but until then, I have to move on. I know that when you wake up, you might be a little shocked at how quickly everything went by. I know I was. Just remember that whether it's a day or decade from now, I will always love you. I will never stop loving you Jean."

Eleanor went to talk next. "Hi Jeanette. I want to let you know that I really love you. I know some people might not think you'll make it, but I know that's not true. This is nothing. A couple years ago, we had a funeral for you, split up your stuff, and got married, and you still came back to us. Me and Theo came back after being killed in a car accident. I told this to Simon once, and I want to tell you. You'll pull through this, our family isn't good at dying. I know that if you were awake you'd want all the updates on my life, so I'm going to give them to you. I'm still not pregnant, but we haven't given up hope. Maybe when you wake up, you'll have a niece or nephew. I hope you wake up long before that though. The restaurant is going good. We just started doing catering. I know Britt would want to be here if Alvin wasn't mad at Simon. She'd probably want to tell you about herself too. Her and Alvin are doing really good. She says that he has really been enjoying his job. He was promoted to a position at the record company where he gets to screen new artists. She said it's the perfect job because he gets to spend all day telling people that they don't sing as good as Alvin and the Chipmunks did. I'm not going to be coming by as much either anymore Jean. I know I'll miss spending time with you, but Theo is getting tired of doing all the cooking at the restaurant. When you wake up from this, I'm going to throw you the biggest party ever. I miss you Jean."

Eleanor pulled out a teddy bear from her purse, "Jean, I know you wanted me to keep this, but I can't. It's the teddy bear that you had Britt give me when we thought we lost you. You gave it to me when I was going through a tough time, so that I wouldn't miss you. I want you to have it. I'll put it by your bed. Maybe he will keep you company while we aren't here."

Theo came up next to the bed. "Hi Jeanette. I don't know you as well as Elle and Simon, after all they are your husband and sister, I'm just a brother in law. So I want to tell you something that I know better than either of them, since they are my wife and my brother. They're breaking apart inside. They're trying to be tough, but for the first time ever, you aren't going to be able to comfort them. I don't know if you remember this or not, but when you had me propose to Elle, you said in the letter that you I was perfect for her because I could talk her down. You were always Elle and Simon's shoulder to cry on. Both of them always went to you in the toughest times of their lives. You can't be there for them anymore. I know you've left big shoes to fill, but I'll try and be there for them while you're gone. These two can really be emotional wrecks sometimes, so it won't be easy to make them happy, but I'll try my best. Just make sure you don't leave me with the job forever. Eventually, I'll probably get sick of their problems, and I hope you'll be awake to comfort them. I know Elle told you how great everything was going with Britt, but I want to tell you the truth. Alvin and Britt are a couple pains. They still haven't forgiven you and Simon. I want you to know that even though I pretend to be in the middle, I'm on your side."

I sat back down next to her. "It's me again Jean. I almost forgot to tell you about how Brian is doing. He's three years old now. I really can't believe how much he's grown. I know that he probably won't remember you too well when you do wake up, so every night I tell him a story about you. I have bad news though. I think he takes after Alvin a little. You were asleep for it, but he said his first full sentence when you were asleep. He said, "I look good today daddy!" He even says his favorite color is red. I guess we won't know for sure until he grows up and starts breaking things. I brought him to the doctor last week and his heart is holding up just fine. The doctor said that he is one of the healthiest chipmunk three year olds he has ever had for a patient. Not that that's a big group of people, but it made me happy that he got a clean bill of health." I started to cry, "There's one other thing I need to tell you. They made an announcement about the alloy and they are thinking of bringing charges up. They said that they are going to charge the person responsible for the testing of the alloy with criminal negligence. I know it's not a big concern for you since I doubt they are going to wheel your bed into a prison cell, but I know how important it is to you that your reputation in the scientific community isn't tarnished, so I'm fighting for you."

We gathered our belongings. "We're leaving now Jean. I'll miss you. I'll make sure to stop by the next time I come to San Jose for some of Theo and Eleanor's cooking, but I'm not going to be making too many more special trips to see you. I did forget to mention one thing. I enrolled Brian in a daycare. I know you didn't want to when he was younger, but you aren't there anymore and I have to make this decision on my own. He really likes it there. I have to go now. I just want you to remember one thing Jean, no matter how long passes, whether I'm old and gray when you wake up, I will always love you. The right side of my bed is waiting for you to come home. I'll see you soon, my love."

We left the room. On the way out of the hospital they ran into Doctor Straverski.

"Are the three of you going out for lunch?"

"No doctor. We're leaving."

"Well it's pretty early for you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I looked at Theodore and Eleanor and smiled. "No you won't doctor. No you won't."

Doctor Straverski understood. "Well I'm happy for you Simon. How about we go to lunch?"

I smiled, "No I don't think so. I'm going home. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a while."


	20. The Return

**Chapter 20: The Return**

**Five years later**

**Simon's POV**

I went over to the bed and sat next to Jeanette. "Hi Jean, it's me again. I wanted to update you on how everything is going. I know I haven't been here in a while, but I'll be seeing you more often. Well, I guess I'll start with why I'll be here more often. I graduated from medical school a few weeks ago. I talked to Dr. Straverski, and I'm going to start my residency here at the hospital. That's why we'll get to spend more time together. I know I've always planned on going into medical research, but recently I've been thinking of staying here at the hospital and practicing medicine. I thought about all we've gone through and decided that this hospital needed someone more familiar with chipmunks if our hazard prone family is going to be nearby.

Brian is starting third grade next week. He's loved school so far, but now he's going to start getting more work so he's going to have to work much harder. I'm a little nervous he isn't going to like it and turn out like his Uncle Alvin. Speaking about Alvin, I know you're probably curious. We still haven't spoken. I know it's been years, but he doesn't want to speak to me. The city has finally dropped the charges on you for the alloy. For now at least. They realized that they couldn't take you to trial anyway, and decided it wouldn't be fair to tarnish your name when you couldn't defend yourself.

They couldn't come today, so I think I'll update you on Theo and Eleanor. They are thinking of opening up another restaurant soon. I have to say those two are the best siblings a person could have. They said that while I'm working here all my meals at their place are free, as long as I eat in the kitchen and talk to them. They've been so great to me. I've really missed you Jean. I know you're curious so I'll tell you. They still haven't had a baby. I know. I've talked to them about adopting too, but they really want to have a child on their own. It will happen someday. Our family has gotten used to waiting for things to happen. I know I have.

I know you can't tell anybody else, so I'm going to tell you a secret. Even though Alvin hasn't made up with me, Brittany has forgiven you. I know it may not seem like it since she hasn't visited these past five and a half years, but she's been sending me letters for a few months now. I haven't been here, so I never got a chance to read them to you. Since I work here now, I think I'll read you one of them every few days, that way they will last. I have to go to work in a minute, but I think I'll read you the first one since it's a little short.

It says:

'Dear Simon and Jean,

I have to apologize for what I have done. When Jean first went into the coma, I forgave her, but I haven't stopped by in almost six years. I know you probably think I took back that apology I made to Jean, but I haven't. I just decided to follow your advice and support Alvin. If you can, tell Jean that I love her and think about her every day. I know you can't write me back since Alvin would see, but I wanted to let you know that I've been getting updates from Elle for all this time, and I am very proud of everything you have accomplished. You have been an amazing husband to my sister, and I want to thank you. Tell Jean that I was laughing about her coma the other day. I know that sounds bad, but let me finish. I started to laugh because Jean spent 18 years fighting with me to get up every morning. Every morning she would tell me that I was a pain to get up. I can't wait till I tell her how big a pain she's been.

I miss you,

Brittany'

I have to go to work now, but I might stop by at the end of the day and get a kiss. I miss you Jean."

I started to leave, and then looked back. I couldn't help but feel that the moment I left she would wake up. It didn't feel right not having her to talk to. I turned around as I walked out of the room and said, "Good night Jeanette." Then I went to work. Later that day I went to lunch, and then went back to work, and then went to dinner, and went home. I had moved on. I was finally able to visit my love, without clinging to her. I could see her every single day, but move past that after I left. I wasn't as happy as I had been six years ago, but for the first time in years, I was happy again. I didn't have to go months between visits to be able to live my life. I had returned to Jeanette, but I didn't have to return to my old ways.

**A/N I know I left you hanging with that ending, so I'm working on getting number 5 out quick. Who do you think shot Jeanette and Simon? Keep watching to find out. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
